¿He is my man?
by zurics
Summary: Cartman planea convertirse en Justin Bieber, mientras Kyle hará una apuesta con él para saber si se volvería marica en un mes...¿el problema?, su súper mejor amigo es la opción perfecta.Pésimo summary, LOL.Pero no es tan malo.Style, Bunny, Creek, Tyde.
1. En treinta días,imposible

Bueno, ESTOY NERVIOSA xD. Gracias a Lissete Serpent por corregirme ^^( y por buscar onomatopeyas de pedos(? ), OSHEA, que seas mi beta reader es super awesome xD. Y agradezco a la academia por este premio…(?

Es mi primer fanfic de South Park u_u, me encanta la serie desde que Lis abrió mis ojos con sus fanfics( léanlos, están geniales), bueno, me encantaba desde siempre, PERO AHORA LA AMO.  
>Enserio, la amo xD.<p>

Espero que les guste ^^.Y que le encuentren algo de chistoso :c

Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y a su amante, Matt Stone( si no, ¿por qué Stan le diría a Kyle "te quiero"?, es obvio que Trey se quiere declarar de esa manera c:, OSHEA(?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mphmphmhp, ¡mphpmhpm!- exclamó Kenny, estaba excitado…excitadísimo…mientras Cartman lo desvestía…

Está bien, no. Estaban jugando juegos de carrera en la XBOX de Kyle.

-¡Hijo de puta!, ¡respetarás mi autoridad con esto!- Cartman activó algunos controles con el mando.

-¿Quieres callarte, culón? Stan no contesta- refunfuñó el pelirrojo, marcando nuevamente en su celular.

-¡No me digas culón, judío de mierda!, vete a hacer tus mariconadas a otra parte.

-¡Cállate culo gordo!, ¡en primera esta es mi casa!- Kyle tiró su celular, molesto. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Stan? Ni modo, tendría que llamar a la casa de Marsh y rezar para que conteste Sharon. No quería escuchar ninguna incoherencia por ahora.

Cada vez que el teléfono hacía _Piiip,_ le daba un poco de miedo. Por Damien, claro.

Contestaron.

-¡HOLA!- alguien gritó.

-Buenas tardes, señor Marsh…- suspiró Kyle -¿se encontrará Stan?-

-Claro Kyle…pero antes, creo que tengo una infección en el estómago, ¿podrías escuchar mis gases y decirme tu opinión?-

-Esto…yo…

-¡TRRRRAAAAT! ¡PRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!-

Kyle presionó el puente de su nariz.

-Eso me sonó normal…-

-Gracias Kyle, ahora te paso con Stan-

Sonó como que alguien subía las escaleras…y luego caía. Se oyó un _"¡Mierda!"_, y más pisadas.

-Hola…Kyle…- murmuró Stan. Se sentía como un trapo masticado por una vaca, regurgitado y vuelto a comer por un oso polar dejando unos trozos suficientes para que un gato los mordisqueara y dejara caer sobre ellos una bola de pelo. En resumen,_ se sentía pésimo._

-¡Stan!- chilló una voz- ¿dónde carajos estabas?, acá está el culo gordo y Kenny, ¡me estoy aburriendo!- bufó.

-¿Extrañas a tu BFF?- bromeó Stan.

-No me jodas- Kyle frunció el ceño- ya ven para acá.

-No puedo…- tosió el pelinegro. Se sentía como un trapo masti…bueno, ustedes ya saben.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-

-Amm…-_¡la gripe es para maricones!_-…ah…-_¡invéntate algo bueno, vamos!_- tengo…sífilis.

-¿Sífilis?

-Recogí un billete del suelo. Tengo sífilis, pero se me va a pasar. Me estoy echando cremas…

-Ah…ya veo…- Kyle rodó los ojos- bueno, recupérate de tu _sífilis_, luego iré a verte.

Colgó. _Vaya mierda._

-¿Qué tiene?, ¿otro ataque de cinismo por ser un hippie marica?

-No, tiene sida temporal- contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Mphphm?

-Sí, _grip-_

_Y como por arte de magia, la Xbox explotó._

-¡MIERDA!- saltó Kyle para atrás- ¡¿QUÉ PASO?- rápidamente dirigió la mirada a Cartman- ¡TÚ, CULÓN, LE HICISTE ALGO A MI XBOX!- gritó, señalándolo

-¡No me jodas Kyle!, lo que pasa es que la ley SOPA te censuró por que eres un judío marica- explicó Cartman- ¡es fácil!, se dieron cuenta de que merecías que te jodieran y por eso esto pasó, _por MARICA_.

-Mphphmphmhmpmph

-Sí Kenny…creo que es por que jugué 48 horas seguidas…-

-¡No seas pendejo Kenny!, deja que nuestro amigo Kyle vea la realidad de sus problemas sexuales, el gobierno se dio cuenta de la arena en su vagina y de su cáncer de mama.

- ¡Vete al carajo culón!

-Oh, parece que a alguien le dio diarrea por la boca-

-Mphmphmph

-¡No te metas Kenny!-

-Mphmphphmphmpp, ¡mpmhphmphmp!...mphmphm…¿mphmphmhph?

-¿Ike?...se fue a un terapeuta con mis padres. Está cansado de que la gente le mire raro cuando mencionan que es "superdotado", y tiene constantes ataques de ira, así que…

-¡Me estoy aburriendo!- gritó Cartman

-No tengo mi XBOX-se lamentó el pelirrojo-…sólo tengo…karaokes- Kyle rodó los ojos. Odiaba esos CDs…

-Ya sabíamos que eras marica Kyle, no tenías por qué dejarlo más en claro.

Él ya no quería pelear. Bueno, no estaba Stan así que también estaba aburrido, y no quedaba otra opción…pero…

MIERDA. La primera canción era…

-¿QUÉ CARAJO…?-

-JAJAJAJA, ¡sabía que lo extrañabas!-

El tonito de la canción _Baby_, de _Justin Bieber_, empezó a sonar.

-¡Mpmphmphmp!

-¿Yo?, bueno, si quieres que me convierta en marica como Kyle, para después ser mi pareja y violarme…

Cartman agarró el micrófono para ponerse a cantar.

-Ouououo…¡OUOUOUO!...

Su voz era idéntica. Idéntica…Kyle y Kenny aún no lo procesaban…tal vez por que el afro de uno era demasiado grande, o la ropa de Kenny estaba demasiado ajustada, el punto es que no asimilaban que Cartman tuviera la misma voz de…_Justin Bieber_.*

-Mierda culón, tu voz es igual…

-Tengo una idea…- dijo Cartman- como me das algo de pena, haré una canción sobre tus ataques de maricón y lo arrepentido que te sientes de ser judío, ¡así el gobierno te dará una XBOX nueva!, es más, dejaré que seas mi representante.

-Vete al carajo culo sucio- Kyle frunció el ceño

-¡Lo que pasa es que estás en duda con tu sexualidad!, si estuvieras seguro como yo o Kenny, ¡no tendrías miedo de ser mi representante! - Cartman lo señalaba con una expresión victoriosa. En verdad creía que la _indecisión sexual de Kyle_ era la razón de todo.

-Que te jodan- El pelirrojo se sentó en el mueble, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Kenny será un pobre, pero no tiene dudas. Pobre _judío mariquita_. De verdad, peor que ser un estúpido judío, es ser maric-

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- Kyle estalló- ¡SOY MUCHO MÁS MASCULINO QUE TU, QUE KENNY Y QUE TODO EL JODIDO PUEBLO!-

-Apuesto diez dólares a que tu _masculinidad_ se va en un mes, pendejo.

_Oh, Cartman había tocado la llaga._

-Como quieras culón- desafió Kyle- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-A ver…- Cartman se puso a pensar- tienes que pedirle a alguien _suficientemente necesitado_ para querer estar contigo…y tiene que ser _hombre_.

-¿Y pretendes que eso me volverá gay?- se burló Kyle

-Depende de la persona…-

-Mphmphmph…¡mphmhp!,¿mphmphmhp?

Kyle palideció.

_Oh, por favor Kenny, ¿por qué no te callas mientras te metes tu lengua al culo?_

-Sí, Kenny tiene razón, pídeselo a Stan- sentenció Eric

-¡Están locos!- Kyle empezó a reírse sin razón alguna- si le pregunto eso a Stan, probablemente jamás me hable…quiero decir… ¡es imposible, NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hijos de puta. _

Kyle tocó la puerta de la casa de Stan. Al final, había decidido ir, Cartman era un _sucio lameculos_, siempre con material chantajista a la mano.

Rezaría para que Stan le dijera que no. Si le dice sí, a la mierda con todo. Se cambiaría de nombre a Kyle Broslovski, que es obviamente _muuuuuuy diferente_. Nadie se daría cuenta, jé. Se iría a Alaska y adoptaría un oso polar. Lo llamaría _Josefino_.

-Oh, hola Kyle- le saludó Sharon- ¿vienes a ver a Stan?-

-Sí señora Marsh-

-Bueno, pasa, está en su cuarto con gripe…por cierto, ignora los gemidos de mi marido, está cocinando.

_¿En qué estaba pensando esa mujer al casarse con Randy Marsh?_

Subió las escaleras, lo más lento que podía…el corazón le iba a mil por hora y…

Oh, vamos, eso era para maricas. El hecho de que siga jugando con su dreidel lo hacía más masculino aún,_ ¿no es así? _Mientras abre la puerta de Marsh, su ushanka verde empezaba a temblar, y con él, todo su cuerpo.

Stan está agonizando. ¿No estará muerto?, incluso había moscas a su alrededor.

-Stan…- Kyle lo mueve un poco- Stan…

El pelinegro abre lentamente sus ojos, dejando al descubierto sus orbes azules. Mira con confusión a su súper mejor amigo.

-Kyle… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Mira Stan…no soy muy bueno con estas cosas…- El pelirrojo comenzó a arañar sus nudillos- yo…este… ¿somos mejores amigos, verdad?

-Claro que sí… ¿acaso quieres regalarme una pulsera de mejores amigos para siempre?- Stan sonrió de lado.

_Vamos Kyle, vamos, agárrale las bolas con tu pregunta, sorpréndelo, que él no te asuste._

-¡No es eso!- chilló el aludido- Ammm…yo…- se mordió el labio inferior

-Vamos Kyle, no temas, dím-

-¿¡SERÍAS MI NOVIO, STANLEY!

Kyle sulfuraba por dentro. Si fuera fisiológicamente posible que el hombre echara humo por las orejas, el se habría convertido en un tren.

Stan solo entrecerró los ojos.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y aquí termina xD, y la explicación de por qué Cartman tiene la voz de Justin Bieber:

"Cuando Cartman mató a Justin Bieber, ayudado por el Cthulhu, la voz del cantante _(jajá, sí, claro),_ como era una _voz de marica_, necesitaba un hombre para poder vivir. En sí, el dios mexicano no es un hombre. Así es como _la voz de marica_ elige a Cartman, pues era quien estaba más cerca, era un hombre y su voz, por supuesto, era _marica."_

¿Se nota que tengo algo con la palabra marica? xD. Y los chicos tienen 16 años. Edad perfecta para modificar sus preferencias sexuales (?

Por cierto, el papá de Stan se excita cuando cocina xd. ES RARO, LO SÉ.  
>Y Kenny…a veces no entiendo lo que habla. Y SI YO NO LO HAGO, NADIE LO HARÁ. (?, Mentira, trato de ponerle un poco más de… ¿realismo?, no sé xD. Descifren de la manera que a ustedes más les guste lo que dice ^^<p>

Bueno, esto ha sido todo, un _review_ suyo me iluminaría la noche (?, y el día siguiente, y el día siguiente…(?, hasta que actualice, claro xD. Me demoraré como una semana u ocho días ~. También me pueden dejar reviews anónimos, para aquellas personas que son tímidas (?  
>¡Hasta el capi que sigue ^^!<p>

_Si me dejas un review, Kyle irá a tu casa y te entregará un dreidel. Si no me crees, pregúntale (:_


	2. Quiero estar en la banda

OSHEA como que agradezco a Lis por corregir mi fanfic, por decir que estaba gracioso porque si no me tardaba una semana más xD. OSHEA les agradezco bastante por sus reviews( serán contestados abajo, ¡DE VERDAD ME MOTIVAN MUCHÍSIMO!)

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y a su amante, Matt Stone( si no, ¿por qué Stan le diría a Kyle "te quiero"?, es obvio que Trey se quiere declarar de esa manera c:, OSHEA(?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mira Kenny, como Kyle tiene demasiada arena en su vagina, y además está en proceso de aceptación para ser un judío marica libremente, aunque eres un puto pobre de mierda, serás mi manager.

-¡Mphmphmphmph!

-¡Porque si no lo haces te patearé las bolas y te dará cáncer testicular!, además, te prometo mujeres y alcohol.

-Mphmpmph…

-Entonces aceptas- Cartman tachó a Kenny de su lista- tengo a Token para el bajo…

-Mpmhmphmhp…

-Oh sí, Clyde como baterista, no me olvido- anotó Eric- pero nadie sabe tocar guitarra en este puto pueblo, salvo ese hippie que siempre nos sigue con una canción extraña… ¡Kenny, deja de perseguir a mi gata!

Un silencio de ultratumba se hizo en todo el pueblo. El chico de la capucha naranja aflojó lentamente los tirantes que lo envolvían, y en cámara lenta dejó al descubierto mechones rubios, mientras algunos brillos rodeaban al adolescente.

-¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar eso cada vez que te quitas la capucha?

-Lo siento.

-¡No me rompas las bolas Kenny!, ahora, ¿alguien que conozcas que sepa tocar la guitarra?

-¿Aló, Butters?- McCormick había agarrado su celular y se había echado cómodamente en el sillón de los Broflovski.

-Al carajo, yo me voy- Eric se fue a la cocina.

-Ho-hola Kenny.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- canturreó el otro rubio. Adoraba a ese pequeño. _Su_ pequeño.

-Iré a comprar una guitarra eléctrica, como ya sé manejar la acústica…

-Ah… ¡Espera!, ¡¿Dijiste que sabes tocar la guitarra?

-Pues…sí…

-¡Qué sexy!, ¿te encanta seducirme, verdad?

-Ah…no sé como responder a eso…

-¡Espera! ¡Recordé algo!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Hoy el cine está a mitad de precio!... _¿quieres ir para no ver la película?_

-No sé si mis padres me den permiso Kenny, además yo-

-Perfecto, te veo allá en media hora- El rubio colgó.

Sí,_ era todo un genio._

-Cartman, ya me tengo que ir, ¿te quedas?

-No, la puta de la mamá de Kyle no compra nada bueno para comer, me voy ¿Te acompaño?

-Bueno.

Y así pospusieronel estrellato de Eric Cartman un día más…_o tal vez no._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan sólo entrecerró los ojos.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Sólo para asegurarse…

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?

-¡Ya me escuchaste!

Kyle era una masa temblorosa. Sentía que su hemorroide volvería en cualquier momento. Oh…tanto estrés, tanto estrés…si seguía así, se tendría que juntar con Tweek…

-¿Me estás pidiendo ser tu novio?

-Eh-yo-no-sé-yo-Yo-¡YOSOYSÓLOUNJUDIO!- Kyle escondió la cara entre sus manos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían llegado al centro comercial. Bueno, eran sólo cinco tiendas, un cine pequeño y un restaurante con mesas en un patio. Pero era South Park, suficiente para pasarla en grande toda una tarde.

-Maldita sea Kenny, no hay ni un solo guitarrista, ¿y ahora que haremos?

-¿Guitarrista dices?... ¡Espera!, ¡Me acordé de algo!

-¿Conoces a alguien que toque la guitarra?- dijo Eric, esperanzado, mientras sorbía dos malteadas simultáneamente.

-No, pero le podemos pedir a Slash…

-Kenny, Slash no existe.

-Sí claro, la última vez que lo vi me dijo que se escondería en tu culo para hacer una mansión ahí.

-No me jodas Kenny-respondió Cartman- ¿qué voy a hacer?

Un chico algo infantil se aproximó a sus mesas.

-Hola Kenny, hola Eric.

-Hola Butters- contestó Cartman, concentrado totalmente en sus malteadas.

-Que hay _mi mariposa~_

-Ke-Kenny…acá no, por favor…

-¿Mariposa?, ¡Jajaja!, ¡Qué cosa más gay!

Ambos rubios lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero Eric se hizo el desentendido.

-Es que él es _Butters_…más _Fly_, es _Butterfly_…

-Y Butterfly significa...

-Ya sé lo que significa- Eric rodó los ojos- significa que a ti te dan por el culo, Butters.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿esto parece Coca-cola, verdad?- El rubio agitó su botella en la cara de Kenny.

-¿Y qué es? ¿Orina de hámster?

-No…- Butters dio una sonrisa malévola- es…_Pepsi._

-Cada día más malo, Profesor Ca-

-¡Acá no Kenny!- Butters le tapó la boca al rubio con sus dos manos. Kenny sólo tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos y besarlas. Stotch las retiró, asustado.

-¡¿Pueden dejar de ser tan maricas? ¡Tengo una banda incompleta, carajo!

-¿Ba-banda?

-Sí, una banda. Que no tiene guitarrista, y si sigue así, al final nos quedaremos sin nada y terminaremos trabajando en tu compañía de perras, Butters- Eric estampó su cara contra la mesa.

- Yo sé tocar la guitarra…- El rubio agrandó sus ojos. _Una banda_… ¡sonaba _genial_!

-¡No me importa si sabes tocar la guitarra,eso no hará que-! ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra y nunca me lo dijiste?- Eric lo miró fijamente- Kenny, dime que tu no sabías de esto, por favor…

-La verdad, sí lo sabía…- McCormick tragó gordo.

-¡Hijo de puta, te voy a matar!- Cartman se lanzó sobre Kenny.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kyle, creo que es mejor que te sientes, parece que te vas a caer.

-N-n-no, gracias…de pie-oh-bueno-qué…jajaja… ¡¿Qué me dices?

-¿Decirte qué?

-¡Al carajo Stan!- Kyle estalló por fin- ¡¿Vas a ser mi novio o no?

-Eres muy brusco con el amor, ¿sabes?

El pelirrojo se quería desmayar. Mejor se hubiera sentado…

-Supongo que así es mejor- Stan sonrió y cerró los ojos- pero no lo sé…tu sabes, el largo discurso de _hemos sido amigos por siempre y tengo miedo de arruinar esto_…

El labio inferior de Kyle estaba sangrando. Creo que ya debía de agarrarle las bolas a Stan y decirle lo que _supuestamente sentía._

-Pero…podríamos hacer un trato-Kyle hizo una pausa y también cerró los ojos- si rompemos…juremos que seguiríamos siendo amigos, ¿está bien?

-Te diré que sí…

Bien, la hemorroide regresaría probablemente en 20 segundos.

Xxxxxxx

Kenny era auxiliado por Butters, quien estaba visiblemente nervioso, puesto que su novio aún no despertaba.

-¿Cómo esperas que sea tu guitarrista…¿¡después de esto!- El rubio agarró coraje.

- Por que así serías una estrella de rock y vigilarías a Kenny, ya que él será mi manager, mi representante y esa mierda- Eric estaba dando en el blanco- tú sabes, tantas chicas y estando tan solo…puede sucumbir a la _tentación_…

-Si lo pones de ese modo…- Butters soltó a Kenny por un momento, y lo pensó- creo que estaría bien.

-¡De tetas!- Cartman tachó a Butters de su lista- tenemos a la banda completa, ahora a convencer a Token y al culo gordo de Clyde…

Xxxxxxxx

-…pero antes me tienes que decir, ¿estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir…_ ¿estás enamorado de mí?_

Kyle sabía que era estúpido jugar así con su _mejor amigo_. Aunque probablemente Stan tampoco esté enamorado de él…después de todo, _no había vomitado_. No le importaban los diez dólares, sólo le quería demostrar a Cartman que _él era el más macho de todos_, por decirlo así…no le quedaba otra opción.

El pelirrojo asintió suavemente.

-Entonces, ¿somos novios?

-S-sí…

Qué cosa tan extraña era el amor. Con Rebecca fue distinto, sólo con besarla bastó. Pero ahora se sentía…_raro._

-¿Me das un beso?

¡No!, ¡Sabía que pasaría eso!

-No lo sé, me puedes…contagiar sífilis…ya sabes, tuve sida…

-No importa Kyle, se nota que estás asustado- Stan se carcajeó- nos besaremos otro día, ahora solo quiero descansar, ¿sí?

-Está bien…descansa Stan.

El pelinegro sólo cerró los ojos, comprensivo. La verdad, estaba tan _asustado_ como Kyle. Estar con Wendy tal vez hacía que su estómago se revuelva, pero con él, su _súper mejor amigo_, era _MUY_ diferente.

Ya vería como se ponían las cosas, ahora sólo quería dormir…_y deducir cuándo Kyle se había enamorado de él._

_(Mientras que en otra parte…)_

Pip estaba arrinconado contra una esquina del cuarto de Damien, semidesnudo.

-¡Aléjate, por favor!

-Pip, tranquilízate…- rogó el hijo de Satán- ya te dije que son mis poderes, ¡hay veces que no los puedo controlar!

-¡Es raro!- El rubio empezó a lloriquear- que cuando estamos haciendo… _eso_, ¡las cosas empiecen a volar a nuestro alrededor!

-Discúlpame Pip…- Damien gateó hacia donde estaba el rubio y le dio un abrazo- ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

-Ok…- murmuró el inglés- pero esta vez contrólate.

-Contigo es imposible.

Xxxxxxxxxxx  
>OSHEA, como que me demore ocho días (?, y sigo siendo una drama queen(?, me siento feliz de sus reviews!, gracias a todas y todos ! ^^<p>

Lisette: OSHEA como que mil gracias chica, sin ti mis fanfics no son nada *-*, a mi me excita cocinar también (?, y si, el disclaimer es súper awesome xD, GRACIAS!

Screaming: OSHEA como que tu review me gustó, no importa si es cortito, o un testamento, te aseguro que me ayudo a subir este cap 8D, gracias por decir que me salió genial :B

oioioioioio0i: No entendí muy bien xD, pero a veces eso es lo que me hace reír lol

tourret Alejandra: Ehmm…_mierda, acá está._(?

Symphknot: Seee, SOPA xd, me da risa el nombre de la ley lol, y es que tu sabes, la larga explicación de la voz de marica xD

Ass of Queen: Saludos a Chelita (?, LOL con tu viernes sexual xD, OSHEA, yo soy forever alone(?, gracias por tu comentario ^^

Zcramy: Gracias por poner esta historia en favoritos ! :3

WxTxR: Of course…not. Como que soy muy joven(?, para poder redactar a un Kyle seme, así que Stan sí o sí estará arriba xD, POR QUE ES TODO UN MASHO.(?

Karasu: Acá está la continuación, gracias por tu review! :D

Lokitap: Es un sí xD, y bueno, ya leíste este capítulo, esta respuesta no tiene suspenso alguno (?

Sí, sé que es algo pendejo jugar así con Stan por diez dólares (?, pero la historia va a mejorar ^^, Y POR SUPUESTO QUE VA A VER ACCION(?, y Lis me ayudará, por que ella sabe hacer lemmon y por que ya le metí en un compromiso al mencionar que me ayudara c: (?

De nuevo MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, me hacen sentir especial (?, y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo ^^

¡Hasta el siguiente capi! (en una semana, exactamente)


	3. Un taco mordido

Nuevamente, OSHEA, como que son geniales, gracias por sus reviews 3, son lo máximo *-*. Gracias otra vez a Lisette Serpent por ser mi beta-reader *-*, OSHEA, COMO QUE ERES LO MÁXIMO!, y perdonen el retraso, fue mi culpa por enviar tarde el cap u_u. ¡Felicidades por tu sobrina Lis! ;3;. Prometo tener el próximo cap listo para el miércoles o jueves ^^

Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y a su amante, Matt Stone( si no, ¿por qué Stan le diría a Kyle "te quiero"?, es obvio que Trey se quiere declarar de esa manera c:, OSHEA(?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan Marsh arrastraba sus zapatos contra el piso. La fuerte gripe lo había dejado hecho polvo, además de no poder dormir por la declaración de Kyle…

Hasta ahora, él no sabía por qué le había dicho que sí.  
>¡Está bien!, tenía un culo precioso, unos hermosos ojos y un pelo increíble. Varias veces había rezado para que el viento tire su ushanka y le diera una demostración de su cabellera rojiza.<br>Sin embargo…no estaba del todo convencido si sentía algo por él. Lo peor… ¿cómo mierda podría mirarlo a los ojos en la escuela?

_-Qué marica Dios-_ pensó Stan.

Entró al baño y buscó alguna imperfección en el espejo. Hasta ahora, todo bien…lástima su alma, se sentía demasiado marica como para mirarse a los ojos…él mismo.

_-¿Me das un beso?..._

¡Lo peor fue ser rechazado!...aunque la verdad, lo dijo por impulso. No quería besar a Kyle y pasarle su sabor a jarabe/enfermedad/mierda/pastillas. Nunca se perdonaría por eso.

Oh, ahí venía un desayuno que ni siquiera había comido…prepárate faringe.

-¡BUAAAARGH!- el pelinegro soltó sus emociones en un amasijo.

-¡Carajo!- gritó Shelly, su tan hermosa y comprensiva hermana- ¡asegúrate de lavar todo lo que vomites, maldito bulímico!... ¡y ya abre esa puerta pendejo!

Stan hizo caso omiso y se lavó los dientes. Por ahora, todo era normal.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

-¡TIMAAAAAAY!...¡TIMAAAY!...¡TIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!- recitaba Timmy, enfrente de todo el salón de clases.

-Por Abraham, su técnica es tan impecable…que bello…- Kyle se secó dos pequeñas lágrimas alojadas en su ojo derecho.

-Quisiera decirte que eres un marica y que seguro estás llorando para que te den por detrás, pero sólo por esta vez concuerdo contigo Kyle- Cartman llevó una mano a su rostro con una actitud sentimental.

-¿Soy el único que lo escucha todo como una mierda?- agregó a Stan.

Ese día llego tarde exclusivamente para no ver a Kyle. Y llegaba para ver… ¿esto?

-Toma amigo, te hará bien- Kenny le alcanzó una botella de ron.

Marsh dio varios sorbos. Un coro angelical resonó en sus oídos…y la profunda voz de Timmy terminó de hacer ese día perfecto. Claro, se olvidó de beber licor.

Varios aplausos se dejaron oír en el salón de clases. Eso había sido _excelso._

-Tu poema estuvo muy bien Timmy – le felicitó el Sr. Garrison – y tú Stan, si sigues bebiendo licor, algún día yo te viola-quiero decir…algún día alguien te violará. Y eso sería malo.

-Está bien Sr. Garrison…

-De acuerdo. Ahora veamos el siguiente tema… ¿cuál es el problema de Elton John con Madonna?...sí, ¿Eric?

-Yo creo que Madonna le tiene ganas, pero Elton John es gay y además judío, es por eso que siempre la ignora y la insulta.

-¿De dónde sacaste que es judío?

-Todos los judíos son maricas.

-¡Cállate culo gordo!

-Kyle, no aceptaré comentarios despectivos en mi clase.

El pelirrojo solo agachó la mirada, envolviéndose con ambos brazos. Dirigió una mirada a Stan, pero este la esquivó rápidamente, sonrojándose. ¿Se habrá arrepentido?

_Dios, este día no podría ser peor._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Clyde!- chilla una gran proporción de músculos. Eric Cartman había lo había perseguido hasta la salida en la hora de descanso.

-¿Qué quieres culo gordo?- el castaño no aguantó más que todo el mundo los mirara raro. ¿Él con Cartman?, Santa Madre de los Tacos…nunca.

-Sé que tocas la batería gracias a ese curso en internet de 3 semanas…

-Sí… ¿y?

-Bueno, te quería ofrecer… ¡esto!

-¿Un taco mordido?

-¿Eh?- Cartman se fijó bien- ¡Ahh!, ¡chúpame las bolas, Kenny!

-Perdón, tenía hambre- el rubio se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano.

-Te doy este taco y un dólar…

-¿Para qué?- preguntó, curioso. Ese taco se veía bien…

-Te lo doy si aceptas ser el baterista en la banda que voy a formar…

-No.

-¿Eh?¿Por qu-

-No.  
>-¡Clyde, no seas pendejo!- se quejó Eric- ¿por qué razón no quieres estar en la banda?<p>

-La última vez esparciste el rumor de que era un come-mierda y me gustaría de que Token defecase en mi boca.  
>-¿De dónde sacas esa terrible acusación?<p>

-Lo escribiste en todo South Park, y decía Atte. Eric Cartman.

-Bueno, pero… ¡eso es de amigos!  
>-¿Enserio Cartman?, ¿crees que por un taco mordido que puede tener sífilis por que lo mordió Kenny más un dólar voy a querer estar en tu puta banda?<br>-Emm…sí.  
>-Que sean dos dólares…-Clyde agarró el taco y empezó a comérselo.<p>

-Te compro otro taco si convences a tu esclavo sexual de que también esté en la banda.

-No creo que quiera… ¡además no es mi esclavo sexual!- exclamó el castaño- La semana pasada estuvimos recordando, y me contó que lo explotaron.

-Sí, pero éramos unos niños…pff…niños, estúpidos niños…

-Voy a preguntarle si quiere…aunque no estoy muy seguro…

-Bien- Eric sonrió.

-Y ahora, ¿de qué tratará la canción? ¿De tetas grandes? ¿De mujeres con tetas grandes? -

-No, claro que no…

En el rostro de Cartman se formó una sonrisa malévola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonó el timbre y los adolescentes salieron, hastiados de esa cárcel llamada escuela.  
>-Tweek, ¿podrías agarrarme de la mano?- preguntó Craig, sin inmutarse.<br>-¡Gah!, n-no, ¡eso sería demasiada presión! ¡El gobierno puede estar mirando!

-¿Te refieres a lo que digan los demás?  
>-Sí… y el gobierno, ¡GAH!...- respondió el rubio, aún más nervioso. Sabía que cuando a Tucker se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible de sacar.<br>-Bueno…-Craig tiró su guante al charco de barro- Ay, se me calló el guante. Tienes que darme la mano o me dará hipotermia, Tweek. _Y eso sería demasiada presión.  
><em>Craig había vencido…_otra vez._

En otra parte también había un pelinegro, pero algo más alborotado y con ganas de vomitar.  
>-Stan…- llamaba Kyle, mientras el aludido aceleraba el paso - ¡Stan!<p>

Por fin Marsh paró en seco. Volteando lentamente, se encontró con dos orbes verdes y…algo confundidas.  
>-¿Qué es lo que pasa Stan?...<p>

-Yo…no lo sé- El pelinegro cerró los ojos, aturdido.

-¿Te arrepientes?- murmuró el pelirrojo, casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te arrepientes Stan? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme dicho sí?...

Kyle no razonaba en esos momentos. La verdad, no sabía por qué quería saber lo que pasaba con Stan. ¡No estaba enamorado, el no era un marica!... ¿verdad?  
>-C-claro que no…<p>

_-No te pongas nervioso Stan… ¡imagínatelo como Nicki Minaj!-_ pensó Marsh

Tal vez no era muy buena idea. Se veía demasiado sexy y…sus náuseas aumentaron.

-Estás tartamudeando – Kyle levantó una ceja.

-No me arrepiento…pero…

-¿Pero?

_Stan debía decirle la verdad._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cartman había llegado a su casa luego de un ejercicio sumamente arduo: _caminar una cuadra desde el colegio hasta su casa._

-Hola cariño- saludó Liane desde su cuarto.

Eric dejó sólo su mochila sobre el sofá.

-¡Me voy mamá!

-¿Adónde Eric?

-A la casa de Token. Quiero ver si será mi bajista para crear una canción que se apodere del mundo a costa de decir pendejadas acerca del judío marica de Kyle, ¡ya vengo!- Cartman cerró la puerta.

-¡Que te diviertas amor!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OSHEA, ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!.Y llegó un review que no me esperé :'D, pero bueno Q1, fue hermoso(?, ¡gracias otra vez! Y espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^. Y sobre el problema de Elton John y Madonna…mi madr eme ha estado diciendo el mismo tema toda la semana ;3; , así que es como un trauma para mi(?, no intento ofender a nadie :'3  
>Lisette: Sabía que querrías, pillina(?, OMG, lemon sado *-*, luego te digo a quien le iria ese tipo de lemon Q1 (también acepto sugerencias en sus reviews(? ). Sí eres experta en todos los cítricos 8D (que miedo como se lee eso xD ). Dip rlz(?, y en este capi no se besan pero en el próximo capi…tal vez lo hagan Q1, OSHEA, como que es un misterio(?. Limpiar tu fachada, la tarea más emocionante luego de limpiar el baño(?, OSHEA, ¡QUE SEAS MI BETA READER ES LO MEJOR!<br>Lokitap: No habrá lemmon Style (aún), pero sí de otra pareja 1313, a que no adivinas quien será xD, gracias por tu review 3  
>Symphknot: Cartman forever alone(? , neh mentira xD, como estoy roleando como Cartman en un foro súper awesome, sé lo que se siente(?, así que creo que pondré un poco de Candy Q1. Una vez vi en una imagen NO a la SOPA, SÍ al CALDO, fue tan random(?, gracias por comentar :3<p>

Leia: Tu review me encantó xD, me subió el ánimo una tarde que estaba deprimida, ¡muchísimas gracias!, yo también creo que mi humor es así xD, no encuentro palabras para definir lo raro que es(?. ¿Tu padrastro coqueteándole a un flan?, eso es como que OSHEA, muy cool(?.Si él lo cocinó, entonces no es raro echarle piropos, yo lo he hecho(?. HAHAHA, yo me burlaba de la palabra Butterfly de la misma manera xD, pero luego mis profesores me llamaban la atención ;3; . Lamento que en este capi no haya beso, ¡pero en el próximo si habrá!...tal vez eue. Gracias por tu review :*  
>Sweek: Ya puse creek xD, fue muy random pero bueno, a nada(?. Gracias por tu comentario ^^, y sí, EL STYLE ES TIERNO *-*<br>Dani: ¡DANIII! (si me permites la confianza),¡me dejaste dos reviews consecutivos!, enserio, te lo agradezco *-*. Y los efectos de sonido son gracias a Lis, por que ella busco onomatopeyas de pedos xD, HAHAHA!. ¿Por qué no mencionarás lo del cáncer de mama?, recuerda, tetas asesinas, uhhh ~(?. Pues tiene que ver musho: 0 masculinidad 0 discos de oro(?. HAHAHAHA me mató lo del plátano frito xD, usaré esa idea para la próxima Q1. Bueno, pones el cuerpo de Cartman y la voz de Justin Bieber, es muy fácil(? *le da dreidel*. Sí, que no se entere nadie si no nos aguan el plan(?,¿Roselyn? xD, sí, cáncer testicular como a Randy(?. Sí, me refería al hippie xD. Bunny forevah(?, y amo a la gata de Cartman xD. Slash estaba bien escondido hasta que publiqué mi fic(?. Seh, al final se va a enamorar…o tal vez yo se las ponga más difícil 1313. ¡GRACIAS POR TU DOBLE REVIEW, GAH!  
>Dalu CHAAAAAAN: DALU CHAAAAAAAAAAAN 3, no sabía que me comentarias xD, que te pasara mi fic fue muy random(?, pues bueno, ya te llamé diciéndote gracias (?, así que GRACIAS *-*<p>

Hasta ahora MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por sus reviews. Ya saben, aquellas personas que son A.S.P.A. (Adictos a South Park Anónimos (? ), pueden igual dejar review, y dejarme comentarios o sugerencias para el próximo capi ^^.  
>¡Subo mi fic la próxima semana, gracias por leerlo!<br>Sólo digo que el próximo capi sale la canción de Cartman sobre Kyle versión Baby de Justin Bieber xd. ¡No se lo pierdan, bye bye!


End file.
